


Fontcest

by QuickySand



Series: Arial [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And sometimes tragedies, I write sins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO HERE WE HAVE IT: My favourite sin. Fontcest, from Undertale. I kept telling myself at the start of my shipping problems "IfuckedupIfuckedupIfuckedup" but really? I'm not sorry. So, for those of you who wish to indulge in my sins, enjoy~</p>
<p>Summary: Papyrus give Sans a "bro"ner. That's it. That's all you need to know.</p>
<p>(By the way, I was planning on using their fonts, but it became too much of a hassle and didn't look right in the end. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fontcest

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case what's down below confuses you, I'll share with you a headcanon that I've always had for skele-monsters: Their magick can create a body-shaped armour made of bones for them that fits between all of their bones, to shield their main body. That's why Sans says "four-hundred-and-twelve bones"; I just took the normal amount of bones and doubled it. And their armour acts just like their real body, only tougher; it carries their blood and magick, and is just as sensitive as their real bones. It starts collarbone down, all the way to their hips. They're orgasm is pretty much just a big burst of magic. They also have tongues(how else would they enjoy food, like in the game?!), so... Yeah. Thassit.

  It was Thursday. Papyrus’ sparring day. We were all in Toriel’s backyard; Toriel,  Asgore, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and I. Papyrus was facing down Undyne as we cheered them on. It was getting pretty rough, Undyne even using her claws and trying to bite at Papyrus. Her teeth finally managed to catch his collarbone, but it didn’t earn the expected response; my brother suddenly tensed up and let out a loud whine. “Hnn…!” Everybody froze, eyes wide, and Undyne jumped back. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened and his face turned beat red as he covered his mouth with his hands. A large shiver ran down my spine.

“Papyrus, we’re goin’ home.” Papyrus turned to me with a defiant expression.

“What? But Sans-!”

“Home. _Now_. Or do I have to drag you again?” Papyrus sighed.

“Fine. Jeez, I don’t know what the big deal is; Undyne just caught me off gua-“ With a snap of my fingers, a blue bubble wrapped around Papyrus and lifted him into the air, muting his words as I carried him out front to our car.

 

  “I still don’t understand why we had to come home… Sans, why are we going to your room? What exactly are we going to do in he- _Mph_!” I swallowed up Papyrus’ words by pinning him against the wall and pressing my mouth to his. _This is where I wish I had lips; would make kissing a helluva lot easier. Oh well, at least I’ve got a tongue._ I forced my brother’s jaw open with said tongue, shivering when he let out a moan of surprise. After a few seconds of mapping out his mouth, I pulled back to give Papyrus a chance to run if he wanted to. He didn’t move. “Sans, what on Earth are you doing?” I growled softly, having always been taken by my brother’s sweet innocence.

“Fuck sakes, Paps, if skeletons could get boners…!” Papyrus furrowed a brow.

“Was that a pun, Sans?” I sucked in a breath. _Maybe not so innocent?_

“Not even.” I breathed, lifting my brother up with my magick and tossing him gently onto my bed. And he _didn’t get up_. Instead, he _got comfortable_ and propped himself up on his arms.

“This is quite a shock, Sans, I must admit; we haven’t even been on a date, yet.” _That-_

“Doesn’t matter.” I grumbled, positioning myself on my hands and knees on top of him. “You’re made up of four-hundred-and-twelve bones, and I’m going to make sure each and every one of ‘em is thoroughly licked an’ chewed on by the end of today. I’m gonna make sure the Great Papyrus gets the respect and attention he deserves...” I growled the last part sensually and his face turned a bright red. Leaning down, I pressed my body against his and nuzzled his neck. “Fuck, even just feeling the warmth of your soul against mine gets me so…!” I trailed off in frustration, not quite knowing what I had meant to say. Knowing words wouldn’t explain well enough, I gently bit his collarbone. Papyrus let out a loud gasp, then whimpered and moaned.

“S-Sans! Hhhann…!” I groaned softly and ground my body against his, sparks of electricity shooting up and down my spine.

“Ah, P-Papyrus…” I pulled back when I felt my brother tugging at my hoodie, thinking he wanted me to stop. But then he _grabbed the zipper and began to pull it down_. I sucked in my breath again, my face feeling warmer. I shivered at the feeling of my brother’s hands sliding over my shoulder blades as he pulled my hoodie-jacket off and tossed it to the side of the bed. My entire body froze up when he leaned up and grazed his teeth along my neck, a famous weakspot of mine(which is why I always covered it with my jacket). “Ah…! Bro…!!” I gasped and he stopped.

“Too rough?” I grabbed his wrists and pinned him back on the bed, pressing my mouth to his with a ‘ _clack_ ’. “M-Mm…! Mm…” Our tongues danced in the heat of his mouth as I began to shed him of his “battle armour”.

“Nah, just right, babe.” I panted quietly when I finally broke the kiss, my tongue still lingering on his teeth. I trailed it down his jaw, and he tilted his skull back with a sharp inhale when my tongue met his neck.

“Fff, Sans…! Take off the rest of your garments so I can feel you, for goodness sakes!” I swiftly sat up, eager to meet Papyrus’ demands. “Sans, one of your eyes is glowing.” I looked at him with a slight grin.

“Happens when I’m worked up. Yours does it too, sometimes. Not often. I wanna see if I can make that happen, by the end of today…” As soon as my shorts were off, I gently grasped Papyrus’ hip bones and pulled them up against mine. My brother let out a high-pitched whine, his right eye suddenly lighting up orange. _That was easier than I thought it’d-_ “Hhah…!!” My breath caught in my throat and my vision rolled up when Papyrus ground his hips against mine. “Shit, Papyrus, bro…! Oh, fuck, yes!” I began to rock our bodies together, scraping my fingers along his ribs.

“Ah, Sans! _Sans_!” My brother’s hands tightly gripped my shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut. He began to tremble when I leaned down to lick and nibble at his collarbone.

“Getting’ close, babe?” I murmured, I, myself, almost over the edge.

“Ffffuck, y-yes! Sans, _yes_!!” A bright orange flash resonated off of Papyrus’ body and his magick crackled in the air. With a broken cry of my own, my magick joined his in the air around us. I slumped down against him after a moment and we relaxed into the bed. I nuzzled my skull under Papyrus’ chin as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Love ya, Paps.” I murmured, and I could tell that he had smiled.

“I’m glad you’ve confessed your feelings to me, Sans, and so shall I: I love you, too, Sans.” And as my magick lazily covered us with my bedspread, we both fell into a well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this work'll be part of a series known as "Arial"(like the font) for reasons you might guess, or if you don't, you'll find out later.
> 
> 666 Hits.......nice


End file.
